


Джем для приличных мальчиков

by bravo_me, WTF_Batjokes_2020



Series: Мини G—PG-13 [1]
Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Romance, мирное безумие
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravo_me/pseuds/bravo_me, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Batjokes_2020/pseuds/WTF_Batjokes_2020
Summary: Одна ночка выдается для Брюса хоть и сумасшедшей, но зато спокойной и мирной. А еще — сладкой.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Bruce Wayne
Series: Мини G—PG-13 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610452
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Джем для приличных мальчиков

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: [Браво](https://ficbook.net/authors/1653407)  
> Бета: [ilylynnbelle](https://ficbook.net/authors/389270)

Сигналка воем раздирала ночное пространство, когда Брюс добрался до места преступления. На тротуаре тускло блестели осколки витрины, отражали ртутный свет зашедшей за облака луны. Рядом валялся сегодняшний выпуск вечерней газеты с красным отпечатком чьей-то пятерни. Выли собаки, вторя сирене, и где-то за поворотом разразился мяукающей бранью мартовский кот.

Брюс даже не успел выйти из Бэтмобиля — из дверей ограбленного магазина, как ни в чем не бывало, вышел Джокер с банкой, прижатой к груди. На секунду замер у газеты, поднял ее, зажал под мышкой и почти бегом бросился к машине.

Застучал по стеклу, оставляя на нем алые следы.

Брюс опустил стекло.

— Не подбросишь? — деловито спросил Джокер. Подергал ручку двери — та не открылась, — и пояснил: — Мне бы до Аркхэма.

Рот у него тоже оказался перемазан красным. Кровь — а что же еще? — блестела на подбородке, тянулась нарисованной пальцами широкой улыбкой по щекам. Брюс прикрыл глаза и вздохнул: сколько бы охрану ни усиливали, сколько бы денег он ни вкладывал в Аркхэм, Джокер все равно сбегал.

Иногда возвращался сам, как сейчас.

Иногда приходилось затаскивать его в палату силком, пока он яростно бился в руках, что тот дикий звереныш.

Итог в любом случае был один, зато последствия отличались безумным разнообразием.

Брюс отпер двери, и Джокер юркнул на переднее сиденье. Пристегнулся, извернулся, устроил банку сзади, и только после этого сел ровно. Чинно положил ногу на ногу и принялся пристально изучать газету.

Будто Брюс был пойманным на шоссе бомбилой.

Он покачал головой и вывел бэтмобиль на шоссе до Аркхэма.

— Горло кому-то перегрыз? — вопрос звучал по-дурацки и с отвратительным отстраненным равнодушием. Будто он спросил что-то вроде «Опять задержали на работе?» или «Погодка сегодня на редкость паршивая, а?». 

— Ты о чем? — Джокер даже не оторвался от газеты — только перелистнул страницу.

— У тебя кровь.

— Где?

— На лице.

— Это джем, — безмятежно ответил Джокер. — Почему ты всегда так плохо обо мне думаешь, Бэтси?

Глупо, но Брюс почувствовал себя полным кретином, еще и уязвленным, ко всему прочему. Хотя думать так о Джокере у него были все основания.

Но почему-то все равно стало несколько стыдно.

— Ты его прям из банки ел? — спросил Брюс — лишь бы что-то сказать. И почувствовал себя еще большим дураком, когда Джокер поднял на него удивленный взгляд.

— А что мне, ложками сотрудников есть? Как я им потом в глаза смотреть буду? Я не беру чужие вещи.

— Джем-то взял.

— Это другое. Я заплатил.

— Ночью? После того как вошел через витрину?

— Ну да, а что?

Брюс промолчал — придумать, что ответить, не получилось. Идиотский получался разговор. И никак не складывался.

— Джем рекомендую, — после недолгой тишины продолжил Джокер. Брюс скосил на взгляд — газету Джокер оставил в покое и задумчиво смотрел на него. — Сто из десяти, как говорят миллениалы.

— Что?

— Бэтси, ты меня расстраиваешь. Не в курсе слэнга?

— Нет.

— Мемасики? Видяшки из тик-тока?

— Чего?

— Да ничего, полная хрень. Но тебе должно быть стыдно.

— За что?

— Ты моложе меня, а _не шаришь_.

Брюс закатил глаза.

Джокер, похоже, над ним издевался.

— Так ты сбежал только из-за джема? — спросил он, чтобы хоть как-то перевести тему.

— Ну да.

— Серьезно?

— Шучу. Я еще конфет у них купил.

— Украл.

— Купил! Я положил деньги в кассу. Кстати, забавно, у них недостача.

— И ты в ней будешь виноват.

— Ну конечно. Мир несправедлив.

Странно было слышать такое от этого безумца, и Брюс от удивления едва не проехал нужный поворот.

— Попробуй джем, Бэтси, — предложил Джокер.

— У меня нет ложки, — сказал Брюс первое, что пришло в голову.

— Не страшно, — как-то ласково произнес Джокер. — Притормози-ка.

— Чтобы ты сбежал?

— Останусь в машине. Честное клоунское.

В этот раз его голос звучал так, будто он действительно не врал. Брюс с сомнением сбавил скорость; потом свернул на обочину и остановился вовсе.

Покачал головой, когда Джокер отстегнулся.

Он готов был схватить его за ворот ровно в тот момент, когда он потянется к двери — но Джокер дернулся совсем в другую сторону, к Брюсу. Как-то быстро и внезапно обхватил руками за шею и прижался губами к губам.

От неожиданности Брюс приоткрыл рот — и между губ проскользнул язык.

Поцелуй оказался сладким, с мягким клубничным привкусом. Брюс едва поспевал отвечать на напористые ласки и не знал, куда деть руки — так и оставил их на руле. Почувствовал, как Джокер навалился на него, оперся руками на плечи, не прерываясь, — и затем ощутил приятную тяжесть на коленях.

Пересел, зараза.

— Ну как? — промурлыкал тот ему в губы и быстро лизнул рот.

Брюс выдохнул. Зажмурился на секунду и осторожно ответил:

— Неплохо целуешься.

— Я про джем, Бэтси, — снисходительно пояснил Джокер.

И снова Брюс почувствовал себя идиотом.

Очень расстроенным идиотом.

— Вкусный, — нехотя признался он. И отвернулся.

Почувствовал, как на подбородок легли цепкие пальцы, заставили повернуться обратно. Пришлось посмотреть Джокеру в глаза: тот смотрел с пугающей серьезностью — и еще более пугающе поглаживал его подбородок.

— Неправильный ответ, — пожурил он. — Надо было сказать, что не распробовал.

Брюс хмыкнул. Только раскрыл рот, чтобы возразить — но не успел, потому что Джокер снова с азартом принялся его целовать.

И это уже было гораздо лучше.

На сей раз Брюс все-таки решился его обнять. Стиснул его крепко, почувствовал довольный вздох на губах и сам едва не улыбнулся.

Безумный разговор и безумная ночка. Обычно такие Брюс терпеть не мог, но в этот раз сумасшествие Джокера приняло какой-то другой оттенок.

Гораздо более приятный и безобидный, чем обычно.

— Раззадорил ты меня, Бэтси, — с укором прошептал Джокер ему на ухо — и совершенно неожиданно лизнул ушную раковину, отчего Брюс вздрогнул. — Ну и что теперь делать?

— Продолжить? — предложил Брюс.

Костюм уже давил в паху, и ему и правда хотелось большего.

— Ну нет, — Джокер тихо рассмеялся, — я, как приличный мальчик, обещал быть дома не позже четырех. Я же не хочу, чтобы меня наказывали.

— Тебя что… — Брюс рвано выдохнул, когда в противовес своим словам Джокер вновь лизнул ухо и крепко прижался к нему. — Просто так выпустили?

— Нет, конечно. Я сбежал. Но надеюсь, что к первой проверке меня не хватятся. Я же говорю, я приличный мальчик.

— А ведешь себя неприлично.

— Что неприличного в том, чтобы поделиться с тобой джемом?

Чертов джем.

— Вези меня домой, мой кавалер, — промурлыкал Джокер.

— Тогда слезь с меня.

Брюс сам попросил — но разочарование накатило волной, когда Джокер и правда пересел на пассажирское сиденье. И пристегнулся.

Действительно как приличный мальчик.

— Поехали, — бросил Джокер — и вновь взялся за газету.

Брюс постарался дышать медленнее и глубже, пока заводил машину. Пытался успокоиться и когда выводил Бэтмобиль обратно на дорогу, не прекращал попыток весь путь до Аркхэма.

Не получилось даже тогда, когда он замер у ворот больницы.

— Спасибо, милый, — проворковал Джокер и отстегнулся. Нашарил на заднем сиденье банку, подхватил ее и вылез из машины. Шагнул вперед, но затем развернулся и наклонился к окну.

— Как-нибудь забери меня пораньше, — предложил он. — Будет больше времени на продолжение.

— Дегустации джема? — обреченно уточнил Брюс.

Джокер посмотрел на него, как на полного кретина.

— На секс, Бэтси, — с укором проговорил он. — Не маленький уже, называй вещи своими именами.

И зашагал к главному входу.

Прежде чем отъехать от Аркхэма, Брюс проследил, чтобы Джокер не исчез где-то на полпути, а действительно зашел внутрь.

По крайней мере, он пытался убедить себя в этом.

Потому что признаваться себе в том, что, глядя на стройную фигуру, вприпляску поднимающуюся по лестнице, он представлял себе продолжение безумной ночки, он не собирался.

Как и в том, что джем на губах Джокера оказался чертовски вкусным.

**Author's Note:**

> на ключ «сладкое»


End file.
